Prevarication
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: An obvious OTP is about to become cannon the world of Skip Beat! All we have to do is wait, but Yashiro doesn't feel like waiting. RenXKyoko fluff.
1. 1-Dinner Dates

**Prevarication **

RenXKyoko

An obvious OTP is about to become cannon the world of Skip Beat! All we have to do is wait, but Yashiro doesn't feel like waiting. A series of One-shots. RenXKyoko fluff.

* * *

"Really?" Kyoko's eyes widen in horror as Yashiro nods solemnly.

"That's right." Fighting back the smirk that was threatening to creep onto his face, Yashiro crosses his arms across his chest. "In fact I think it might have been a few weeks now. Since he's had a proper one I mean."

"How awful!" The actress cries. "I should have reminded him." She continues to mutter under her breath, clearly berating herself for the neglect she had demonstrated towards her senpai.

"And it _was_ his birthday yesterday." Yashiro says thoughtfully.

Kyoko gasps in horror. "I forgot to call him! I didn't wish him happy birthday! Oh dear! I am unworthy of being his kohai! Such audacity!"

Yashiro nods in agreement, secretly congratulating himself on having concocted such a brilliant plan. Kyoko flaps her hands and shakes her head in denial.

"Oh woe to me. Such a horrible person. Ren-senpai must—"

"What must I do?"

Kyoko freezes in fright. She turns so quickly that she must have given herself whiplash. "Ren-senpai!"

Behind her stood a tall man, dressed in a white suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. He rolls his eyes slightly at her. "Kyoko-chan, do you have to call me

'-senpai'? '-San' or '-Kun' would do. Or even just Ren."

"No!" The actress cries desperately, stepping away from the man, shaking her head back and forth. "That's far to intimate, I mean personal, er, friendly! I could never address you so boldly!"

"Oh?" Ren's eye narrow. "Are you implying that you believe me to be unworthy of your friendship?"

Kyoko gapes like a fish and her eyes fill with tears. "No! Ren-senpai! I would never dream of it! I only meant that I could never call you so intimately!"

"So you do not consider me a friend?"

"No!" Kyoko wails, throwing herself on the marble floor at his feet. "I mean yes! But- Ren-senpai you are a person whom I have the greatest respect! I'm so sorry!"

Ren smiles at the back of Kyoko's head. "But not your friend?"

"I would be honored to be your friend!" Kyoko's voice is muffled by her arms. "But addressing you with your given name with such personal honorifics is not a senpai-kohai relationship! Even addressing you by your given name is detrimental to my health.

"Then-"

Yashiro coughs loudly, cutting off Ren's attempt to guilt trip the young woman. "Kyoko, didn't you have to tell Ren something?"

The fiery woman's eyes glint with malice and something else that eludes to a storm brewing behind those molten golden eyes.

"Ren-senpai." Kyoko says, voice minacious.

"Uh, yes?"

"Yashiro-san has been kind enough to inform me that you have not been eating 3 square meals a day while I was filming in Taiwan."

Ren glares at his manager, who takes a nervous step back from his hostile charge.

Kyoko draws herself up to her fullest height in an attempt to look threatening, though due to her height, even with high-heels, she didn't even reach his chin, therefore, rather than looking threatening, Ren thought she looked down-right adorable and only endeared her to him more.

"I didn't have the time."

"That's not excuse!" Kyoko huffs. "As a professional actor and model, you should know how important it is to take care of your health."

"I can't cook Kyoko-chan. You are well aware of this."

Kyoko nods. "Yes. Which is why tonight…" She trails off and digs around in her pockets. She pulls out a small hand-held organizer and punches in a few letters. "When you finish work at 9pm, you will take me to your apartment and I will make dinner for you."

"That's a brilliant idea Kyoko-chan." Yashiro cheers enuthsicastically. "But what about the rest of the week? Shouldn't you make it a regular thing, that you cook dinner for him every night?"

Kyoko stops in her tracks, then nods. "I'll make enough to last a week. You can put it in the freezer. A microwave shouldn't be too difficult for him to handle."

Ren frowns, feeling left out of the conversation.

"But Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro whines.

"Kyoko-chan!" Sawara calls from atop the stairs. With surprising speed he raced down the stairs and came to rest in front of the pretty young talent "We've been trying to get a hold of you. We've moved the photo shoot to 3pm. You'll need to go now if you want to get there on time."

Kyoko jumps, bows at each man in turn then races off towards the LoveMe room to change out of the offensively pink outfit.

Sawara sighs. "I really need to think about getting that girl a manager. She's become more popular lately."

. "A female manager I would think?" Ren asks tensely.

Sawara, ever oblivious to Ren's concern, shakes his head. "Yagaku Aoi has been looking for some work. And he's quite efficient. I'd get him on the job."

"I know him." Yashiro chirps gleefully. A man who would spend hours every day with Kyoko might pressure Ren into making a move sooner. "He's young, but he'd be very well equipped to deal with Kyoko's um… uniqueness."

Ren stiffens. _Absolutely not happening._


	2. 2-Tigeress' and Cherries

**YAYE for story time! Sorry for the wait. This won't really have much of a plot, just Ren being jealous, Yashiro and Takarada being frustrated, and Kyoko being oblivious. So, the usual.**

**Please review, and tell me how you think Yashiro should meddle next!**

* * *

Kyoko gracefully flops down on a chair, taking care not to crease her dress, while the crew rearranges the scenery. It wasn't her first photo shoot, but it _was_ vastly different from the ones she had modeled for previously. She was modeling the clothes of the late Ishioka Eiko, who specialized in evening wear and ridiculously gorgeous princess-style gowns. Kyoko tugs at the lace collar of the dress in discomfort, for all their beauty, they were awfully uncomfortable. A tall girl with naturally tawny hair pulled back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck swishes over to the exhausted talent.

"I've said it before, Kyo-chi-chi, but I'll say it again, you're absolutely stunning." Sakura chirps at her, pushing a stray lock behind her ear.

Kyoko smiles at the older girl. Nanase Sakura, currently 21 years old, was not a beauty to sneeze at. Her eyes, envied by many, the most peculiar shade of green, that once were described as chartreuse by a fashion designer, her oddly colored hair with perfect curls almost always had a strand or two out of place. Sakura was not, as you may have guessed, a full-blooded Japanese women, but rather, her father born and raised in Australia, and her deceased mother was Japanese. At the age of 12 she had been scouted to become a model and at 20, she'd had one of the most successful careers, possibly due to her charming smile and happy-go-lucky attitude. Her particular talent involved giving nicknames to co-workers and herself. She had previously worked with Kyoko several times and was the reason Kyoko was the replacement for the girl who originally was to appear in the shoot with her.

"Please, Nanase-san, you're definitely stealing the camera here."

The older woman pouts. "Call me Cherry."

Kyoko laughs at the woman who may be well on her way to adulthood, yet still insisted on being treated like a child.

"What are you doing after the shoot?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend of mine."

"Oh, that's a shame, I wanted to ask if you would like to come out for drinks!"

"Girls! We're ready for you now."

"Maybe another time, Kyo-chi-chi?"

"When I'm legally allowed to drink."

Sakura slapped a hand to her head comically. "I keep forgetting you're a baby!" She ruffles her bangs then blows them upward, unhappy with their position.

"Mou~ I wanted to play with you some more. How about a movie date? You can bring Mou-Mou and Chiorin."

"Ah, I'll have to see."

The two girls take a seat on the wrought iron garden bench and face the camera. Two stage-hands hurry over, and give slight directions, 'feet go here' and 'turn slightly to the left' as the make-up girls touch up lipstick and re-pin hair that had fallen out of place. The photographer clicks the shutter and the girls shift so more of the dresses can be seen.

"You can even bring your boyfriend if you like. Or is he your fiancée now?"

"Nanase-san!" Kyoko exclaims with embarrassment.

"Set four!" Calls the director.

The girls stand and the bench is whisked away and replaced with a wooden arch decorated with scarlet climbing roses.

"Just Kyoko-chan please. Can we have Cherry's dress replaced with piece 9?"

Cherry is ushered away and returns minutes later in a violet dress; the arch and background had been removed and had been substituted with a large, crystal chandelier and a faux stair case with golden steps.

"Can we change Kyoko-chan's dress to piece 45 please?"

When Kyoko returned, Sakura was grinning devilishly.

"So, boyfriend of fiancée?" She asked as they prepared themselves for the last few shots.

"Who are you talking about?" Kyoko hissed, embarrassed. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, fiancée? You're a bit young to get married. Wait until I'm married first okay?"

"What are you on about?"

"Smile Kyoko-chan." The photographer chides her. "You're a princess not a slave, honey."

Kyoko apologizes and immediately plasters an endearing smile on her face.

"Much better love."

"I'm talking about Tsuruga Ren. You can't marry him yet."

"What?" Kyoko exclaims through gritted teeth

"Wait until I'm married, otherwise it's like my younger sister getting married before me, and that's just embarrassing right?"

"I'm not dating Ren-senpai."

"But you call him Ren, and he calls you Kyoko."

"We use honorifics."

"Girls, turn in towards each other and have a conversation."

"Aye sir." Sakura chirrups.

The two face each other.

"We are not dating." Kyoko repeats for emphasis.

"But you like him right?"

"I most certainly do not."

"So you hate him?"

"No."

"Then…"

"He's my senpai, I've learned a lot from him."

Sakura grins cheekily. "Okay, Okay Kyo-chi-chi. I believe you."

"That's the last one. Thanks girls!"

"Thank you!" Kyoko bows in the general direction of the camera.

"Thanks boss!" Sakura waves in the same direction.

"You don't believe me do you?"

Sakura's grin stretches across her face. "Not a word." Kyoko groans in exasperation and the older woman laughs and ruffles her wig. "Oh, Kyo-chi-chi, you make it so easy. Here's my email, zing me when you're free and we'll have a movie date. Bye love."

* * *

Yashio, for all his skills in being organized, is not exactly a master of stealth. He leans up against the wall outside studio 33, waiting for a certain photo-shoot to finish. The door opens and he perks up eagerly as Sakura emerges, with her frantic manager in tow.

"Well? Operative Number Four?" Yashiro demands of the casually dressed woman. Said woman tossed her hair over her shoulders and proceeds to pull it up into a high ponytail before answering.

"She blushed like a school girl!" Sakura squeals excitedly. "Operative Number One, I think we are going to have a huge success!"

Yashiro high-fives the giggling woman and grins.

"Operation 'Sail My Ship!' is underway!" He declares.

"How did it go on your end?"

"They're having dinner tonight, she's going to his house at 9 after his last job."

"That's not long at all! And hour and a half!" Sakura's mouth twitches upwards into a cocky smile. "We've done well Yukihito. And I'm working on a movie date also. With 'forgotten' invitations and 'late' arrivals. You know. The usual."

Yashiro snorts and nods. "We can't let them catch on."

"Of course not darling."

"Sakura-chan, we have to go now." Her manager interrupts.

"Okay. Bye, bye Yuki-chito. Let me know how is goes. Chu~" She blows a kiss at the man and skips off in the direction of the door.

"Of course."

Yashiro grins at Sakura's retreating back and hurries around the corner before his charge notices his absence.

He pauses at Ren's door and then artfully pushes it open with one hand, having picked up coffee on the way. The actor was seated in front of the vanity, chin propped up in one hand, his hair slightly out of place.

"Where have you been Yashiro?" Ren asks, absently flicking a page of what Yashiro assumed to be a new script.

"Ah, coffee." Came the week excuse.

"Right. It takes twenty minutes to get two cups of coffee."

"There was a long line." Yashiro informed him, which wasn't technically a lie.

"Mmm-hmm." The actor flips another page, and then looks up at his manager. "What were you doing Yashiro?"

"Um… Nothing." His lie was almost convincing but he hesitated a second too long.

Ren stands, hooks his thumb through his belt loops and smiles at his manager.

Yashiro hastily steps back from his threatening charge, a good move on his behalf.

"Yashiro." He pronounces each syllable with measured maliciousness. "Did you buy any chance, decide to _meddle_ in my life again."

Yashiro squeaks and sets the coffee on the vanity. "Don't be silly Ren. I was talking to Cherry."

Ren frowns and takes a sip from the bitter liquid. "That doesn't make me feel any better. She's a horror."

"Ah don't be rude Ren." Yashiro chastises him.

Ren shakes his head. "You and that women take too much pleasure in meddling in the lives of talents."  
"But Reeeen," Yashiro whines. "I've been waiting for _months _for you to ask her out."  
"Kyoko and I are friends, I'm not willing to risk that relationship just yet."

"But you dote on her and she—" Yashio stops mid-sentence, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

"What?" Ren asks tiredly.

"I never said anything about Kyoko-chan."

Ren sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, but you've been trying to get a relationship out of us for almost a two years now. It's not hard to put together the pieces."

"You do love her, don't you Ren?"

Ren glares at his manager and snatches up his coffee, storming out of the room.

"Ren!"

"That's none of your business!" He calls.

Just before Yashiro exits the room, he happens to glance over at the forgotten script on Ren's vanity. He walks over, intending to take it with him, but instead discovers, that, upon closer inspection, it was not a script at all, but a magazine. Yashiro stares at the two models, one male, one female, clad in swimwear, on a beach in Karuizawa. The woman donned a black and orange striped bikini, while her male counterpart appeared to be in the act of hoisting her up on his shoulders. Yashiro stared at the female model in awe, her slim body, oddly coloured hair and gleaming eyes, coupled with the daring swimsuit made Kyoko Mogami exude the air of a powerful tigeress. Yashiro giggles, no wonder Ren was staring. Still laughing, Yashiro hurries out of the room to his charges' next appointment, leaving the magazine exactly where he found it.


End file.
